Phone Call
by kitsune-devil
Summary: College kid Aang is in love with FireLord, the hottest thing since butter, and when someone gives him the wrong phone number, he finds himself falling even harder. AU Zukaang
1. Chapter 1

AN: well umm… this is just a random idea I had and really wanted to get down. I suck at writing (this is my third draft) and I suck at keeping myself in the mood to write and finish stories :/ I write a lot, but I don't really share them, especially online. Be gentle?

This is an Avatar: The Last Airbender AU set in the normal world. Obvious plot and Zukaang action. Enjoy? :3

I don't own ATLA, that all belongs to Bryke.

...

...

...

...

FireLord, a well known name all over the world. He started small in his Chinese hometown, and went from there until the famous singer gained world popularity only two years ago with his hit song "Fire In Me". The song reached the ears of other nations, mostly those in the West, and he went straight to the top of the list. Now he has five major records and too many hit songs to keep count.

Girls are especially his biggest fans. They adore him to pieces, even though one side of his face is seriously scared from a fire accident he won't speak about; they say it adds to his mystique. His dark shaggy hair and golden eyes make them swoon and drool. His tall build and strong physique make him popular with all ages. Add in the fact that English isn't his first language, and girls go completely crazy; it seems to be the "in" thing to speak another language nowadays. When he speaks his native Chinese language his voice is soft, silken, and muscular. But when he speaks American, his accent makes his voice… different, more hott, more soft and silky and deep, coming from the gut…

Or at least that's what Aang thinks about FireLord's accent. When he speaks his native tongue, he's hott. But when he speaks Aang's native tongue… it's even hotter. There's just something about Fire Lord speaking American that gets Aang going gaga.

But Aang would never share this information about himself with anyone, except for his best friend, Toph, who beat it out of him when she learned that he was hiding something from her. Even though she's much tinier than Aang, she can pack a punch. They're both in their third year of college, early in their twenties. Toph, with milky blind eyes and obsidian hair and a small, lithe frame, stands at 5'5". She's attractive and takes care of herself, but looks completely helpless. Even though she wears punkish clothes, it's no use: she just looks frail. She isn't though, no, not at all. She's super strong, always has been. Just ask Aang, who's known her since elementary school.

Aang, on the other hand, stands at 6'1" and is fairly well built, usually wearing his normal attire of jeans and baggy tees. He works out once a week and runs everyday after classes for two miles, saying it relieves any stress he has built up during the day. He takes a special Chinese martial arts class, specializing in Ba Gua himself, so he can hold his own in an unfair fight. He also prefers a shaved head and beanies to having hair, so he definitely seems the type who wouldn't take crap and let himself get beat, so when Toph has the upper hand (the usual), it looks extremely odd.

Though very normal, as in it's a daily occurrence.

Speaking of daily odd fights, Toph has Aang in a head lock as he kneels beside her, clawing at her somehow-scrawny-yet-strong arms, gasping for air in her small college apartment. "Quit lying! Tell me why you ditched auto class for real!" Toph yells, pulling on an ear and earning a yelp in response. Before he can even try to answer, she keeps going; "Come on, Twinkletoes!"

After ten more minutes of struggling, Aang finally gives in with, "Alright! Alright! Let go!" He's tired of being abused for one day. Might as well just tell the girl what she wants. No matter what, it always ends the same with Toph getting her way.

The blind girl smirks, releasing her prey and letting him fall to the floor beside her coffee table. As he rubs his throat and coughs, Toph falls onto her squishy couch with ease and picks up her cup of tea from the table in front of her. "Let's hear it. Why did you ditch autoshop today?"

Slowly Aang moves to the opposite side of the coffee table, sitting cross legged with a huge blush on his cheeks. Even though the girl before him is blind, he can't meet her eyes. "I wanted to download his new CD. It came out today." The words rush from his mouth, and he closes his eyes, expecting torture for his "stupidity" in her eyes.

But silence ensues.

"…Toph?" He slits open an eye, unsure of what's happening. He knows her well enough; she should be ripping him a new one right now. Instead, she sits quietly, eyes looking nowhere yet at him, as she sips her tea. Slowly, and with careful precision, she leans forward to set the teacup down. Aang is expecting the worst now, but yet again she proves him wrong by leaning back, getting comfortable in the human-eating couch. She opens her mouth…

And burps. Rather loudly.

Aang deadpans at this, suddenly wondering the reasons of why he's still friends with this young woman. She's either beating him to a bloody pulp, belittling him, calling him crude names, or completely ignoring him and his thoughts. She can be very infuriating, indeed. Taking in silence as a reply to her burp, Toph bursts into laughter, holding her sides as she kicks her feet. She struggles for breath.

"Are you serious, Twinkletoes? You ditched an amazing class to download some CD that you're eventually going to buy and have shipped over here from overseas?" She snorts, a typical sign that she is genuinely laughing at Aang. "I thought it'd be something super important, like maybe you got laid since you've held out for so long!"

Aang blushes a deep crimson at the hurtful jab and says, "Well, sor-ry for being innocent, but I've been waiting forever! There's a bonus track, never heard before!" He quickly changes the topic back to the original of FireLord and off of his virginity. That was one topic he did not enjoy talking to Toph about. He doesn't even like to think about it.

"Ahhahahahahahahaha!" She holds her stomach, kicking her feet some more as she tumbles onto her side. Her laughing fit is probably annoying her neighbors. If Aang is lucky, they'll come banging on her door and get her to stop. After a few more minutes, it seems Aang has no such luck.

"Do you have to be so mean? I told you, didn't I?" He looks down, extremely embarrassed and wishing he had fought back some more. Maybe put in a few good hair-pullings or knee locks. But no, he had to be the nice gentleman and just give in. What a sucker.

Toph starts to calm herself at her best friend's confession, and she leaves the couch to sit beside him. Placing a hand on his back and looking forward at nothing, she smiles softly, a chuckle still in her throat. "I'm sorry, Twinkletoes, but that was too hilarious. You've got such a crush on this guy! Wish I could see what all the fuss is about!"

Aang smiles like a geek and turns towards her, happy with her sincerity and excited about another chance to ramble about FireLord. "You don't have to, though! Just listen to him, and you'll know. His voice is what got me, really! I heard him-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The blind girl holds her hands up in mock surrender. "Been there, done that, I don't need your life story yet again. I went to a concert with you, remember? And you blare his music all the time."

"Sorry," he shyly whispers, calming himself down now. He gets fired up about FireLord really easily! Pun intended. He rubs the back of his head with a crooked smile.

Suddenly Toph hits his arm with perfect aim. "It's all good, anyway, Aang, I know already. We're best friends and I know you too well. You're just so fun to tease and rile up. Just some of the reasons why I love you."

Silver eyes widen and Aang's jaw drops. Did she really-No way-But-?

She sneers, somehow knowing his expression and thoughts. "And if you ever tell anyone about what I just said, I will beat you to a bloody pulp and no one will ever be able to recognize you again. Got that, Twinkletoes?" The growl in her throat is deep and loud, just enough so to cover up her embarrassment.

"Yes, ma'am," Aang answers, a smile on his lips. He can't help but love her in return.

"Now then, my good seeing eye human! Let's go listen to this amazing new CD and secret hidden track! I must hear this amazing thing that's good enough to ditch auto for!"

...

"Are you sure this town is all right?" A male accented voice asks from the passenger side of a car.

"Yup! Checked it all out, and it's good to go!" The answering voice is male, and also cheerful.

"Finally. I can rest," Zuko says, slouching in his seat and resting his head on his shoulder belt. Golden eyes look out the window, watching the trees and buildings, until he yawns and closes his eyes. "Thanks, Sokka. It means a lot to me."

"No problem. If you aren't happy, we aren't happy, because someone'll get fired otherwise! Haha! Get it? Fired? 'Cause you're FireLord?" The driver, dark skinned and dark haired much like his friend, has bright blue eyes that are sparkling right now at his own joke.

The black haired boy sighs heavily, rolling his golden eyes. "Yes, Sokka. I get it."

"Ah, I crack myself up!" Sokka wipes away an invisible tear before turning the steering wheel left, shaking his head. He seems to continue laughing on the inside, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Funniest person alive. Wake me up when we get there, ok?" Zuko cuddles closer to the door and his shoulder belt, relaxing his head and trying to relax the rest of himself. A much needed vacation awaited him once they got to the hotel.

Sokka bobs his head in reply, humming a tuneless song to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Replacing my random AN with chapter 2. It was too annoying for me.

I was not expecting so many people to like this story, so thank you :3 I hope I can keep you interested! And don't be afraid to toss out some nice, helpful criticism! It's one of the reasons I'm sharing my stories again LOL

This chapter is basically how this plot came to be (besides my obsession with an idol). The whole flirting scene actually happened to me. Too bad the rest didn't happen to me as well!

I don't own ATLA. All that belongs to Bryke.

…

Aang yawns loudly, scratching the back of his head as he comes to a stop in front of a small store. He looks around before him, eying the almost-empty small parking lot, and then he looks behind him inside the store and the few people milling about. When he woke up this morning he had decided that he would go to his all time favorite place and hopefully scope out some hotties: so far no luck.

After showering and a good late breakfast, Aang had driven his sleek, orange Kawasaki Ninja downtown to the small cove area with tiny shops. There's a large bowling alley, and to the left of it is the stores: a sports bar and a sports store; a fabric place; Dollar Tree; a beauty salon; a women's workout center; and an independent book place. He had parked in his favorite place, right beneath some cherry blossom trees in bloom. The ground beneath Aang looked as though pink snow had fallen just for him. He had sat beneath the trees for a bit, just watching the cars drive by on the main road.

Back in the present, though, Aang is rather bored. He's been to all the stores except for the bowling alley, bar, and women's fitness club. The bookstore had been his first place to visit, considering it was his all time favorite place on Earth. It was small and quiet, and he knew everyone that worked there, sometimes working there himself in the busy seasons. The owner was like the grandmother he never had. When he went in, he had stayed there for about 2 hours, chatting away with his good friend Naruto who worked there almost full time. They caught up, and Aang ordered a few books. On his way out, he had bumped shoulders with an attractive dark haired, pale skinned man wearing dark shades. Even though Aang found him to be extremely attractive, he kept his distance: the hottie was Naruto's alone.

After that, he roamed the various places in roughly an hour and a half. No hotties anywhere, except for Naruto and his lover, and they were taken. _Maybe I should just go eat lunch at the bowling alley. Mull it over with some fat fries and a parfait._ He sighs heavily. So much for a fun weekend.

"Hey, can you help me?" A muscular, familiar accented voice calls out from the parking area.

"Huh?" Aang is always the type to look around when someone calls out, even if he doesn't know the voice. He looks over to a dirty, small pickup truck and the man in the driver's seat. The truck is parked illegally in front of the newspaper stands on the sidewalk, but everyone does it. The man has dark sun glasses on, and a beat up baseball cap. His clothes look worn as though he's on lunch break from a construction gig. From a few yards away, it's hard to tell if the man if younger or older, or even if he's good looking.

But he needs help, not flirtatious townsfolk, so it wouldn't matter if he's hott or not.

Being his helpful little self, Aang trots over to the truck with a smile. As he nears he notices the dark skin and hair, and the body that must be hiding beneath those clothes. Mmm. So much for the innocent approach. He's too good looking to pass up a flirt repertoire. No, try to stay innocent!

"I'm pretty bad with directions, but what do you need?" He asks nonchalantly, hands in his pockets.

The man, probably only a couple of years older, smirks. "You're number."

Aang's cheeks grow hott and he can't seem to think of anything. He talks big about being a flirt, but when it comes down to it, he's shy and flusters easily. But wait, isn't this why he came down here today? To flirt and hopefully find someone?

"Um, are you sure?" He asks, embarrassed. Aang looks down at his clothes: simple jeans with Chuckies poking out and layered sleeveless shirts, with his trademark black and blue arrow beanie. "I'm pretty boring. I just read, play games, and those types of things."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's cool. We could do those things together, or something," the man replies back suavely. "I like to do them, too."

Aang's smile is sheepish yet excited. "That could be fun, then. I'm Aang."

"I'm Lee." He pulls out his phone. "What's your number?"

"I'll enter it if you enter yours in my cell," Aang says with an extremely innocent lilt in his voice, cell phone in hand.

"Alright, I like that." Lee hands over his phone, taking Aang's, the smirk still on his face. They exchange numbers and after giving their phones back a conversation strikes up. They exchange professions and background stories, Aang keeping up his innocent act and Lee smirking and loving every minute of it.

"So, my lunch is almost over and it looks like everyone else's is just starting up." Both boys look out at the parking lot, seeing cars pulling in to grab a space. "I should probably get back to work, but umm… Call me, ok?" Lee gives Aang a sexy grin that almost knocks him off his feet.

"Can and will do. Bye, Lee."

"Later, Aang."

As Lee and his dirty truck drive off, Aang walks back to the sidewalk, trying to keep himself standing. His knees are so weak, and his cheeks are so hot! When Lee said his name, it was breathtaking! Just wow! Oh, and that accent! It was almost exactly like FireLord's! Too amazing!

After a few minutes of letting the last half hour sink in, Aang runs to his motorcycle, a goofy grin on his face as he leans against the cheery tree and looks at the cars drive by. He covers his heart, feeling the quick beat of it, and it makes him giddy all over again. He feels as though he could fly, like his body has been taken over by a jitterbug!

Taking deep breaths, he calms himself down again. He waits until he isn't shaking with excitement. A huge grin still plastered on his face, he gets on his bike and heads for home, trying his hardest to not pop a wheelie or weave through the cars at a fast speed - he doesn't need another ticket for fancy driving.

Ahh, home sweet apartment! Aang's place is at the very top of the building structure, floor 7. It's cheap and not the most beautiful place, but it's affordable and not in a bad part of town. On his way up (no elevator, only stairs. Did I mention the building is also really old?) he passes Toph's room. She's on the first floor, too scared to go any higher.

What a scardy cat of heights! She doesn't even visit Aang's room; he has to always go to her.

He shakes his head, imagining Toph as a little kitten and then cringes when he imagines what she'd do if she ever found out he just thought that about her.

Tossing his keys into a bowl by the entrance, Aang stands in the doorway of his apartment. As happy as he is, his mood suddenly lowers when he realizes he needs to clean his place. Dirty clothes are littered here and there, and dirty dishes are starting to stack up in the sink. Speaking of, it's about lunch time. He heads for the kitchen on the left only to stop in the doorway in shock.

"AHH!"

There in the middle of the kitchen stands Toph. Her arms are crossed and her expression is sour. She _never_ comes to his apartment. She's too afraid. With wide eyes, Aang realizes something important must be going on for his best friend to be here.

"Toph, what's wrong? Why are you in my kitchen? My apartment?"

If looks could kill then Aang would have never been born. She may be blind, but her expressions tell all. She walks straight to Aang, jabbing his chest with an angry fist as she yells, "Did you really forget? About my birthday?"

Silverish eyes are the size of saucepans as Aang stutters, trying to excuse himself. He waves his arms, eyebrows crinkled in sorrow. Her birthday is a big thing for the both of them. They both have no family to speak of, so they're like siblings almost. But his brain starts to slowly process what she just said. He comes to a slow stop, brows furrowed in confusion now.

"Wait. Your birthday? Today? It can't be. We just celebrated your birthday a few months ago…" Removing his beanie, Aang scratches at his bald head.

The petite woman suddenly hits him hard in the shoulder with perfect aim, an award winning grin on her face. "Gotchya!" She yells as she heads out, waving a hand over her shoulder.

Aang sputters, mouth open agape.

"WTH?" D:


	3. Chapter 3

I replaced my random AN with Chapter 2, just in case you didn't know.

I don't own the characters, they belong to Bryke, but I do rather enjoy this AU style :3 I hope I can keep you interested with it! And don't be afraid to toss out some nice, helpful criticism! It's one of the reasons I'm sharing my stories again LOL

Toph and Aang have potty mouths this chapter 8B

FYI in case you haven't guessed, this is shounen-ai, guyXguy stuff. Don't like, then leave.

…

…

The day after the flirting incident is Aang's last free day before he has to go back to college on a daily basis. Ah, weekends come and go so quickly. It's just not fair. At least Summer is right around the corner. Deciding to finish his weekend off with some fun, Aang decides to call Lee.

Not because he's desperate. Not because he's curious. Not because he's afraid. No, he just really enjoyed talking with the other young man. It was pleasant, like talking to an old friend.

And he's really, super hott with an awesome accent like FireLord's. That's probably the main reason he's calling Lee the next day like a desperate girl with a huge crush.

Grabbing his cell from the bedside table, Aang jumps onto his squishy water bed like he has a thousand times before. It jiggles and wobbles and he basically giggles to himself, enjoying the sensation. He tries not to think about how sooner or later all this jumping will come back and bite him in the rear when the bed pops. He scrolls through his phone book quickly, a huge grin on his lips. Not because he's anxious, oh no, not at all.

"There you are! Huh, kind of a weird number… Must have a different network then me. Oh well!" He hits send and the phone starts to ring. Aang settles onto his bed, getting comfortable, hoping he'll be there for a long while. The phone continues to ring and poor Aang just can't sit still. He taps his foot, taps his fingers, wiggles around on his bed.

It's rung only four times.

Finally a click! Aang's eyes are wide with excitement as he waits for Lee to speak.

"Hello?"

Ohfuckshitcrap! That's not possible!

"Hello?"

Aang knows this voice from anywhere. He could pick it out from a thousand people in a crowd. He's memorized how it sounds singing and talking.

It's FireLord.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Zuko asks again. Strange that no one would answer. Could it be the wrong phone number? Is he speaking clearly?

"Well, since no one's there, I'm going to hang-" CLICK. "Oh. Never mind then." He sets the receiver down, brows furrowed in confusion. There was someone on the other line. And they were being rude. They hung up on him!

He runs a hand through his jet black hair, letting out a heavy sigh. "That was weird, though."

"What's up, Zuko?" Sokka walks into the living room of their shared apartment, a towel around his waist and another in his hands as he dries his hair. "Did someone just call?"

"Yeah, but they didn't say anything." The famous singer leans against the back of the couch, basically sitting on the back of it, with crossed arms as he thinks about what just happened. "I kept saying hello but no one answered me, even though they were the one to call me. I finally just said I was going to hang up, when they hung up on me."

"Wrong number probably. They could have been too embarrassed to say anything." Sokka chuckles. "Or maybe they were just in total awe of your voice and couldn't speak."

"Ha. Ha." Zuko tosses a pillow at his long time friend, hitting him in the face.

…

After slamming his cell phone down on the nightstand(habit, maybe?), Aang jumps out of bed and runs. He exits his apartment, leaving his door wide open, and he rushes to the stairs, taking them two at a time. He doesn't stop his legs until he reaches Toph's door at the very bottom.

"Toph!" Aang calls, pounding on her door. "I know you're here! Let me in! Please!"

"Hey, take a chill pill," he hears from behind the locked door. He listens for the click of the door unlocking before he pushes his way inside. The blind girl swiftly moves out of his way so she doesn't get hurt.

"Toph, you aren't going to believe this!" Silver eyes are wide as Aang smiles at his friend, basically screaming at her.

The girl just stands there, door knob in hand, blind eyes staring at the decorative mirror on the wall (long story short, she thought it'd be funny). She doesn't give any indication of her emotions.

"Toph, come on! I have to tell you everything!"

Sighing heavily, Toph closes the door. "You are so lucky that you are my best friend and that I love you. Otherwise, I'd be kicking your ass right now." She takes a step towards him. "Or you'd be dead. One of those two things." Taking steady aim, she punches him arm, causing Aang to yelp and hold his injury.

"What was that for? I have something amazing and scary to tell you! I can't believe it's true! It's just-wow-I don't know- crazy!"

Toph silently thanks God that she's blind so she doesn't have to see the dopey look she just knows Aang is making right now: innocent, wide eyes that are sparkling, red cheeks, and happiness written all over. "All right, Twinkletoes, let's go sit down so you can tell me all about this scary, amazing, wow thing."

"Thank you so much, Toph!" He smiles more somehow, and wraps his arms around the small girl in a tight hug, earning him another punch in the arm.

After receiving his punch, Aang growls softly, a pout taking over his features. Quickly putting it behind him, he rushes to Toph's clean living room and lets her couch eat him up. He looks over his shoulder impatiently, watching Toph take her sweet, precious time.

"Oh, I'll just start telling you. You can hear me, anyways! So, remember that guy from yesterday, Lee, that I told you about? I decided to call him today! I know, I know, how lame and stupid, rushing something like that!" He keeps his focus on Toph as she sits down beside him on the man-eating couch, continuing to retell everything that just happened in his own, happy, over exaggerated way.

Toph can't help but sigh and roll her eyes at a few things, especially when he gets to the point of the phone ringing forever and forever. Does he have to give all these small details to her? She really doesn't need to know what he was thinking and feeling for those few seconds. Goodness, he may as well write a whole novel on the past ten minutes!

Finally Aang stops, losing himself in a dream of what just happened. A dream come true, basically.

"That is some story, Twinkletoes. Didn't you say he was on a break right now to write some new songs, get inspiration or something? Maybe he came to this town since it's so small."

Silver eyes widen (who knew they could get that big?) as Aang looks at Toph with excitement and a feral gleam in his eyes. "Don't tease me like that! It'd be amazing and cool, and I'd die of happiness!" He falls from the couch to lay on the floor in bliss.

Toph yet again sighs, rolling her eyes. This isn't going to disappear any time soon. She's going to have to hear this story again and again. Ugh…

"So, why'd you hang up on him, then? If it was FireLord, why not talk to him?"

"WHAT? Are you crazy? He wouldn't want to talk to me! I'm just a lowly peasant, basically! Plus he would never be interested in me! He's all about the sexy, skimpy girls with huge, fake breasts! Remember that concert we went to, and there was that dark skinned girl there? She was all over him! Rumor is, she's his girlfriend!" Aang covers his face with his arms, depression wanting to take away his happiness.

"You never know, Aang," Toph says. "Famous people do that kind of stuff all the time just for looks. You should call him again, if only to apologize."

Sitting up, the young college fanboy smiles. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Toph. And I'm sorry I was so… exuberant."

"… You have a test in English tomorrow, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"


End file.
